Love of art
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Roxas is standing as a model for Axel's art class. He falls in love for the first time with...Axel's voice!...He can't stop thinking about the other male, not even at nights..But is Axel really who he seems to be? YAOI-WARNING AkuRoku,CloudSephiroth,Demyx
1. Prologue

**_Love of art_**

**Prologue**

**:-:**

"Remind me of why I'm doing this?" Roxas groaned and turned his attention to his big brother Demyx. The older blond sighed and scratched his head nonchalently:

"Well…you were the one asking for an easy job, now weren't you?" Roxas became quiet. Yes indeed, it was him who asked his brother if there were a job for him to take part-time so he could earn some money of hsi own. Roxas lived with his rich brother, Demyx, but he still wanted to maybe make his own living and perhaps even move out someday and manage on his own. So Demyx agreed to look for an easy and simple job, most important, a part-time since Roxas still is an university-student.

One of Demyx's friend was an art teacher at the neighborhood college and asked if Roxas perhaps could come by at saturdays and model for his class, it would only last for three weeks, but he'll pay him. Roxas accepted the offer and now he's standing outside this college building and his mind is starting to regret this…getting naked in front of so many people was not a good idea.

He shook his head, causing the blond hair to become messy again and stamped his feet on the snow-covered ground, it was winter and he just hoped that they had some heat-construction in the class room.

"Dammit…why do they have to put up a security system in this old building?!" Demyx was unpatient, he had an date at six tonight and the time was already ten past six. His friend had told them to wait outside and he'll come and open up. But obviously, he was late.

Suddenly, a pink haired, very girly male opened the big black door and waved at them with an elegant smile:

"Demyx…and Roxas, right? Come with me!" Demyx gave him a glare and mumbled something about being late to a date and walked as fast as he could in the deep snow to his car.

Roxas walked towards the teacher and followed him through the corridor.

"My name is Marluxia…And I am your 'boss' ...haha." He joked while unlocking a dressing room. He told me to take off my clothes and put them into a locker, I nodded and went inside, closing the door quickly in front of Marluxia's face.

"The class room is the room opposite the locker room! Just step inside when you're done!" The art teacher's voice echoed through the corridor.

Roxas rested his head against the lockers and groaned loudly once again. He unbottoned his white shirt and folded it before putting it inside one of the lockers.

"Oh shit. I have to go to the bathroom…" Roxas cursed loudly and his eyes wandered towards his scar on his left wrist. He tried to commit suicide once when he was a teenager, and the wound never seems to disapear…_I cannot let them see this.._ he thought and opened the door, he was just about to go to the bathroom at the end of the corridor before he ran into something hard. A human.

"I'I'm sorry!" The moonlight shone through the window at the end of the corridor. The lights were off. The only thing Roxas could see was a pair emerald eyes and ebony skin, shining against the weak light. A scent of cinnamon reached his senses and his bare skin felt so soft against the stranger's rough clothes. A voice, deep and very attractive, echoed through the air:

"Watch were you're going."

And then, the stranger disapeared through the art-classroom door.

Roxas stood there, with tainted thoughts and pink cheeks. The boy was in love for the first time, not in the stranger's look, not his personality, yet his feelings.

Roxas fell in love with that _voice._

**:-:**

**Review! I'll update as soon as I get some respons. **


	2. Crimson hair dyed with blood

**_Love of art_**

_**Chapter one**_**: Crimson hair dyed by blood**

**Hi there! :'D I'm so happy that I got so many responses. So I decided to add a new chapter, just for you! **

**And by the way...Is there anyone out there that could BETA my fic? :'3 PM me.**

**:-:**

_White_…It was so white in this room. The walls were white, the statues were white, the students wore white robes, and the chair in front of Roxas was also white.

Marluxia, the art teacher, gave Roxas a piece of white cotton fabric and asked him if he would tie it around his waist, because they weren't doing any sketches of him fully nude today. It felt like such a relief to not have to stand in front of twenty unknown people…completely naked.

The blond boy agreed and tied the piece of cloth as well as he could around his thin waist, and prepared himself to enter the classroom. With rose tinted cheeks he hoped that the male with that magic voice would be there.

He walked in.

Twenty-one pair of eyes stared, his entrance bringing all attention in the room to him. He desperately searched for that pair of emerald eyes, but could not find them.

'_I guess it was just my imagination_…'…Roxas thought and went to the chair placed out for him to sit in.

"Roxas…have a seat in the chair, make yourself comfortable, but make sure that everyone can see your face, and that'll be about it, alright?" Marluxia said politely and sat down in a chair at the back of the classroom. "My assistant today will help you to get yourself in position. Axel, would you mind?"

Roxas took in the pair of emerald eyes, graceful body, soft alabaster skin, and crimson hair that looked like it was dyed with blood. The man that stood in front of Roxas now was perfect.

"No, it's no problem at all."

That voice…it made Roxas blush again.

Axel's strong hands pushed Roxas down on the chair, forcefully, but gently, he said

"Sit."

Some of the students giggled quietly, but Axel didn't mind at all. He bent forward next to Roxas and the smaller boy could smell his cologne…it smelled just as he imagined, cinnamon and something…like _fire_.

The red head gave Roxas a tiny smirk and then gently placed his left hand gently on the boy's thigh, with a slow yet forceful motion, Axel parted his legs and before his hand disappeared he gave Roxas' skin a soft stroke.

Then he turned away and sat down at his chair, at the back of the classroom.

And Roxas' reaction? His cheeks were almost as red as Axel's hair at the moment.

The class started to sketch and the heavy, yet peaceful silence was here once again…

After a very, very long time, Roxas yawned and cursed his luck once again. His back ached and he was bored to death. The handsome Axel sat in the back and he could almost see the drool coming out from a fan girl's mouth in front of the classroom.

Five minutes later, Marluxia finally announced that they could have a break, the time was 7 p.m. and Roxas felt like he had been there, in that chair for at least three hours.

The blond took a deep sigh and stood up on his feet. A rush of blood ran through his veins and he almost fell down on his knees but a pair of graceful arms caught him at the last minute.

"Watch out cutie."

Axel's emerald eyes stared right through Roxas' soul. His perfectly white teeth said hello to a blushing blonde and Roxas had to pull away from the embarrassing embrace before he did something stupid.

"Oh, Um… Thank you… A-Axel, right?" The red head nodded and gave Roxas a small pat on the back before he walked out of the classroom.

Axel whistled a familiar melody before walking into the toilet. He hung up an occupied sign, and closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, he turned off the light, and the moonlight shone upon his face.

His eyes glimmered in the dark and his teeth grew, he made a cat-like hiss and two dark tear-like tattoos flashed onto his face.

Axel licked his lips and his dark coat split apart at the back and two huge black wings flapped in the now very tiny toilet.

He opened the window and let the moon light wash his face. He was just about to step from the window frame when the door opened.

Apparently, someone missed the sign and when Axel turned around to face the unlucky one with a monster-like hiss…his eyes widened.

Roxas stood at the door, too shocked to express any feelings.

All he could see was a dark-winged beautiful creature with Axel's body, and face.

But that was not just Axel's voice... was it?

**:-:**

**Review!**


	3. Blood is like roses, pretty and sweet

Love of art

_**Love of art**_

**Chapter two: Blood is like roses, pretty and sweet.**

**New chapter! Thankies to my beta. oh, and I love Axel. **

**Roxas POV.**

**:-:**

The creature's fangs where almost glistening in the moon light, his eyes were glowing and his wings were beautiful but as I walked towards him I couldn't stop myself from thinking 'could this really be Axel?' He almost whimpered and his long and elegant legs moved backwards the more I moved forward. Is he…afraid of me?

"Don't be scared…" I whispered and touched his cheek. And in that second, I was pinned down on the ground. The heavy smell of something burnt reached my senses and my blue eyes met a pair of green.

"I'm not scared of you Roxas. How could I be scared of such a weak human like you?" then I was sure, this was Axel. The body, the eyes, and the face, were his but his voice was so very different.

Axel smirked; he must have thought that he scared me now.

"You are weak and yet, so beautiful. I've never seen such an innocent face on a boy before." His long fingers stroked my cheek, the same spot I touched on his cheek.

"What…What are you?" I asked in disgust. He looked so filthy, and his words were so dirty. I didn't like this voice, not at all.

The man above me licked his lips and his wings fluttered a bit as he sat up on my hips.

"Well, what do you think I am?" He giggled with a mockingly innocent look on his face.

"How should I know?!" I tried to push him away, but he was way too strong.

His long fingernails made a small cut on my wrist when he tried to calm me down, and deep crimson blood started to seep out of the small cut. Axel's eyes flashed red and his long and rosy tongue licked the blood away before it reached the floor. A loud and satisfied groan escaped from that sinful mouth and his eyes were demanding more.

"Mmm…You taste so good Roxas, I wonder…" His lips touched my neck and I could almost feel the lust in his body; the lust for blood, my blood. "How your blood would taste in a larger amount". He wondered curiously his voice entrancing. I couldn't stop myself from shaking, I was scared. I did not want to die, not yet. Tears dripped down from my cheeks and I whispered with a low voice,

"Pl-Please…" I pleaded, I begging him to spare my life but he doesn't give a damn about me, of course.

"Don't worry; it won't hurt… too much anyway. It'll feel like falling asleep. You wouldn't feel a thing, I promise" Axel said with a consoling voice as he unbuttoned my shirt. My skin felt cold in the December wind and my sensitive nipples stiffened.

An amused smirk spread across Axel's face "Oh…Your body seems to like this treatment…Roxas you perv." he teased. His fingers toyed with my nipples and his fangs touched my neck. It was time; I'm…going to die? My tears had dried and so did my hope for life.

With a sharp pain, his teeth were inside my neck and I could feel my life being sucked out of my body.

A pure white light blinded me…So this is how it is to die? A small laugh slipped from my mouth. This wasn't so bad after all…

I could hear the door open in the background and then my world became black.

:-:

I woke up in the art classroom, it was morning. My neck was sore and I feel a bit dizzy.

I sat up and looked at the 'bed' I was laying in, two tables were bound together and a pillow and some blankets were strewn around me.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled and tried to stand up, but my legs failed me and I began to fall to the ground before something, or someone caught me.

I looked up and stared into a pair of aqua colored eyes smiling softly at me.

"Hi." An angelic voice echoed and then before I could react, I was laying down on the 'bed' again. "You have to rest, losing two litres of blood is serious. "

I let him tuck me in and before he left I said with a careful and shy voice:

"Uhm…Thank you……What's your name?"

The boy smiled and replied:

"You can call me Cloud. " I nodded and lay down again. My head felt much better and I fell asleep once again. It never occurred to me to ask Cloud what happened that night, but I think we both knew that it was not the time to tell me everything; I had lost a lot of blood and needed to rest.

From the window I could almost hear a sad voice whisper "I'm sorry."

When I woke up again, I found a huge bouquet of roses lying on the table beside me.

Crimson red, just like Axel's hair…

**:-:**

**Review!**


	4. True identity

**_Love of art_**

**Chapter three: True identity**

**:-:**

Cloud came in again soon after with a tall and slim guy, he had long silvery hair and a pair of bright cyan eyes and wore a pair of leather pants and a slim fitted silky shirt. He looked like one of those men at some of the city's craziest gay bars.

I tried to avoid eye contact with him but still, I could feel his turquose gaze piercing through me.

"Brother, it's rude to stare at someone like that." Cloud pouted and hurried to my side, hugging me as if I were his teddy bear he had to protect.

"It-It's okay Cloud." I mumbled, hinting: let go of me.

He released me after a while and we sat down on the floor, all three of us surrounding a little table between us, it felt like I was in a traditional japanese room.

"Er…Why the hell is there a Kotatsu in this classroom?" I wondered and Sephiroth replied calmly: "Because this is the traditional japanese art classroom."

Oh that really explained everything.

"Roxas, was it?" Cloud smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, quit that." I replied annoyingly. I hated it when people ruined my hair, it takes hours to make look like this. But now, over to business…

"What the hell happened yesterday anyway? Was that monster-like thingy really Axel? Was he even human?" I asked.

Suddenly, this slowly creeping tension between them and me got worse, the brothers stared at me during silence and all I could do was to sit there as my hands atarts to shake badly. What if they also felt like eating me? Like Axel did, he was nice from the beginning but then later on he turned out to be this blood-sucking vamp-…That's it! I know what he is.  
"Could it be, that Axel…is a vampire?" I asked and blinked softly with my glossy eyes, they were still wet from the pain throbbing at my neck.

Yet their reactions made me soon forgetting about it. Slowly that brother of Cloud's started to glare at me, and I felt my back bones popping slightly.  
"No shit. Wise guy." He said and rolled his eyes, it pissed me off, yet somehow, I never expected him to say those words, it didn't suited his looks, so I burst out into a quiet laughter instead. Though as soon as I felt their overly serious glares I decided to held back and quietly listening to whatever they had to say. What if Axel truly was a vampire? Will that make me one too? Since he actually drank my blood. But then again, not everything is like the shows on tv, or the story in books.  
"We are all vampires, yet Axel is special. He is the last bloodline of the royal family, Sephiroth and I are his guards, to make sure he won't reveal his identity or do something foolish since he had decided to find himself a new mate in the human world." Cloud explained patiently and made sure the man beside him could sit properly in his seat and not attack me for laughing. "Sephiroth is not too fund of human species, and he haven't been eating in a while so excuse him."

I just sat there and stared at them. What does this all mean? Why would I give a damn about what they were, all I cared for is what's going to happen to me?  
"Axel has to keep you as his new mate. He was found of your blood and with that attached to your body…" At this point, Cloud's pale cheeks suddenly became red. "It goes well with his usual taste, besides, now that you know his true identity, you have no choice but to accompany us back to our world."

Oh, that makes a lot sense, thanks a lot Cloud, for nothing! Not only am I forced to be with the creepy yet, slightly attractive guy, I also have to join him back to his world?

And the way he blushed while mentioning my body, I'm sure this deal is not that simple. Perhaps…my blood is not the only thing that interests Axel.  
Not sure my boyfriend will be pleased about this, then again, I have no intention to tell him anything.  
Sigh, he seemed so nice at the beginning, how come Axel had to be this unnatural bloodsucker? His voice…was so soothing. Never before had I experienced such a pleasure to my ears as his voice.  
"…Hello? Roxas?" Suddenly Cloud's voice brought me back to the reality, and I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm absolutely not leaving my life, my family, my everything to be fed on."

There, I said it, to be honest, I don't even care about what they will do to me if I said no, 'cause I am born like this, always take life so easily. To be honest, I would not be bothered even if they killed me.  
Suddenly, the door to this classroom opened slowly, the familiar scent of something burnt reached my senses and my body started to shake once again. It's him.  
Did he hear us?

Emerald eyes, a breath taking colour, such a sad expression did not suit this beautiful colour. Crimson hair fell softly onto his back as he walked into this room.  
Cloud and Sephiroth were quickly on their knees to bow to him and they both called to him in union: "My prince."

Large elegant hand helped them up and silently brushed some dust from their clothes as Sephiroth turned his attention back to me:  
"If you don't want to join us, then you'll just have to die."

Not a shock to me anymore, since I almost died once. Besides, I'd rather fall into an eternal sleep than be eaten everyday just to wake up to this pain in my neck and this empty feeling.  
"Fine. I'm ready." I simply replied and shut my eyes, awaitening the struck yet it never came. Only this, soothing, creamy smooth voice:  
"Don't. If he does not wish to become mine, there is no need to force him. Let us leave, my gentlemen, after all… It was my mistake to being with, I was too careless and never noticed what I was doing. I apologise, human." With that said, he pushed the other two out of the room, I could hear both of them protesting loudly as Axel cast another sad, heart wrenching glance at me before he joined them. Leaving me here, dumbfolded by his words, was this truly the same person that almost killed me?

_Who exactly are you, Axel?_

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**_"Doesn't matter! We'll just snatch this kid with us, Axel would never notice a thing. He is just too damn proud to admit he can't manage without this kid."_**

**_My eyes widened with fear, where were they taking me?_**

**_Suddenly the world became a stunning white as I felt the light surround my body, somehow in the middle of everything all I could recall was Axel's farewell…._**


	5. Goodbye and Hello again

**_Love of art_**

**Chapter four: Goodbye and hello again**

**:-:**

After that dramatic day I was finally released from their grasp. Cloud sent me home with a sorry smile and I walked into my apartment only to find out that I had lost my key. Groaning loudly, I kicked at the door in anger only to regret it later as I felt the sharp pain on my toes.  
Why did this always happen to me??  
Still sulking, I walked all the way down stairs to Riku's place, even though he was technically my boyfriend I just couldn't find my self to love him. Yet he was always the one to wipe my tears and comfort me if needed. As a matter of a fact, we were so close that I didn't even bothered to knock. A big major mistake.  
As I stepped into the familiar bedroom to lay down, I found to my surprise that a naked Sora were sleeping peacefully on my pillow. Seconds later a likewise naked Riku stepped out of the bathroom. His turquoise eyes widened by the very sight of me. Yeah I know I must've looked horrible, with bandages on my neck and half ripped shirt, revealing my bruised shoulder. But I figured the reason to the shocking face must've been that I found out he was cheating on me. So much for eternal love. But I was too tired, too heartbroken to even bother hang around any longer, I pushed away Riku's slender arms that tried to pull me back and ran out of that place I once enjoyed as much as my own home. Away from that man that actually once claimed that he loved me. Even though I never loved him I felt so betrayed. Why Sora? My sweet, teenage cousin that was always cuter, prettier, and more popular than I could ever become.  
I was losing my breathe as I ran across half the city, stopping at my brother's place and this time, I did knock. Luckily his date was cancelled so I could sleep over on the couch 'til tomorrow when the landlord could make me a new copy of the keys, also, they'll have to change the lock. But I knew that Demyx was wondering what had happened, usually I don't visit him very often, he knew about me and Riku, and that I trusted him much more than my own flesh and blood. Hah, look how wrong I was…  
Luckily Demyx kept his big blabbermouth shut and left me alone in peace, and as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

Unaware that my brother was staring at me with such a sad expression, his soft hand touched my cheek while mumbling:  
"My poor dear Roxas…guess it runs in our blood to be trapped by men of darkness."  
As he moved away, there were two fully visible bite marks on his neck, but I was still slumbering ever so sweetly.

The next morning came very unexpected, I got up by lunch time and grabbed a toast my brother made while enjoying the cup of steamy warm cocoa. Suddenly the images of yesterday became very distant… As if it was all a dream.  
Yet when I look at myself in the mirror I realise that my swollen eyes and bandaged neck was all proof of what truly happened. I nearly died, and found out about the betrayal of someone so dear to me.  
Then, my headache came back. The throbbing pain reminded me of once when I had a high fever, so I decided to go lay down again. This time when I got up it was already noon, the moment I got up the sun left a golden mark over the ground and disappeared. Darkness spread around the city and suddenly this strong force came at me, blowing my mind and made the blond ruffled hair dance with the wind. I went up to close the window, yet as I turned around I realised I've let the devil into my house (or rather, my brother's house.)  
Green luscious eyes looked down at me from the roof. Like a spider, Axel hand from the roof on all four, still staring at me as if I was the pathetic little fly that got caught in his web. Faster than I could blink, he jumped down and landed inches away from me. He was so close that I could sense this strong scent of cinnamon yet again. After a long while he spoke, with that velvet smooth voice I once lost myself into:  
"…You've been crying. Why is that Roxas?"  
Without realising it, my hands went automatically up to my eyes, I rubbed them, squeezed them until I heard him chuckle. Once again, my soul was trapped into his web, why is it that his sounds were so mesmerizing? Slowly he leaned in, lips so close to mine that I could feel his heated breathe onto my skin. It was hard to imagine that he was already dead.  
"I've came to say goodbye, human…"  
Those words broke me, as he moved away I was almost about to reach out my hand and beg him to not leave me, I had nothing left, please save me from this loneliness.  
But I had my pride. So I did nothing but to nod slightly.  
In that moment, I could swear I felt the scent of cinnamon nearing, and something soft on my lips. But as I looked up there was nothing left, not even a trace, but a deadly red rose on the floor, exactly the same spot where he once stood. My fingers reached out to touch it, but the thorns were sharp and digged into my soft skin without mercy. It was painful, but I still don't know whether it was the cause for my tears…or if it was because of the strange goodbye from a stranger.  
…And just like that, my life went back to normal.

Until that day Cloud and Sephiroth stepped into my classroom. They both had different ways to glare at me, but I knew they were upset. Encouraged by my classmates, I followed them out to an empty classroom to see why they were here, before something black covered my eyes, I tried to protest but they also managed to stuff my mouth. A rather unpleasant taste of cloth filled my senses and I struggled to get free, but with limited sight and… don't ask me how, but they also managed to bind my hands behind my back, it was hard to get anywhere. Strong arms carried my body over the shoulder, I presumed as we moved. A familiar voice said:  
"Doesn't matter! We'll just snatch this kid with us, Axel would never notice a thing. He is just too damn proud to admit he can't manage without this kid."

My eyes widened with fear, where were they taking me?

Suddenly the world became a stunning white as I felt the light surround my body, it was so strong that it sippered through the black cloth over my eyes, but somehow in the middle of everything all I could recall was Axel's farewell….

When I regained my sight I was lying in a bed, the room was decorated in victorian style, laces, velvet, satin, everywhere.  
I gently massaged my wrists, they've tied them too tight. I then looked out at the full moon, taking up my entire window, so large, we must be really close.  
"Glad to see you awake…Roxas."  
The familiar voice, it belonged to the man that has haunted my dreams ever since he said goodbye. Perhaps… he already has captured my heart.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_"No..please don't do this Axel no!" I begged, prayed, pleaded for mercy yet this…could you still call him a man? Showed none. Glowing animalistic eyes were staring at me as if I was his prey, my clothes that were ripped off my body were threw aside long ago and no matter how much I cried he still did it. Rough hands spread my legs and this sharp pain, I could never forget it. It was as if someone shoved a burning stick into me._

**:-:**

**Review~**


End file.
